Tutorials/Texturing
Texturing is a talent allowing you to make custom recolors/costumes of any character, using just GIMP and BrawlBox. How to make a texture: #Start by opening up BrawlBox. If you don't have it, you can download it here. (Make sure to download v0.71) #Download the neccesary files for your base (FitFighter00.pac/pcs). If you don't have those, download them here. #You'll find the right files by opening up "fighter" then the folder with the name of the character you want to edit. Some of the names are weird, because they are in japanese. #Click "More", then "Download". Open up the new zip file you downloaded, and it should contain 2 files: FitFighter00.pac, and FitFighter00.pcs. #Open up FitFighter00.pcs in BrawlBox. #Right-click "TextureData0" and click "Export All". Export them all to a folder of your choice. #Now, open up GIMP 2.8 or higher, and open any PNG file in the folder you exported them to. #Edit it all you want, to change color, or even add designs of your own. #REMEMBER: If there is any transparency, DO NOT PAINT/COLOR INSIDE IT. All transparency MUST stay transparent, or it will CRASH. #Once you're done editing the PNG files, right-click "TextureData0", but this time, click "Replace All". #Choose the same folder you exported all of them to, and click "OK". #Now it's time to see how it turned out. To do that, Expand "ModelData0", and "3DModels(NW4R)", and click FitFighter00.mdl0 once. There should be a little preview of your new texture in the bottom-right corner of BrawlBox. Also, BrawlBox previews it with NO LIGHTING. So, if you made a Kirby texture that made him black, chances are it will appear gray ingame. So make sure you darken your textures a little before using them ingame. REMEMBER: Only darken the places you edited. How to get great CSPs (Character Selection Portraits): #Open up your custom FitFighter00.pcs, expand "ModelData0" and "3DModels(NW4R)", and right-click Fit[Fighterand click "Preview". #Maximize BrawlBox, and click the middle of the screen. Now scroll down to zoom out. #Click all for drop menus on the four sides of the screen to open them. #Where it says "Animations", click "Load". #Open up Fit[FighterMotion(Etc).pac. If you don't have it, download it here. #You'll find the right files by opening up "fighter" then the folder with the name of the character you want to edit. Some of the names are weird, because they are in japanese. #Scroll down until you find the right animation for your CSP. (For example, Attack11). #Go through the frames on the bottom by pressing >, and find the right frame you want as your CSP. #Now click "Options", near the top, and click "Screenshots", and "With transparent background". #Now there should be a new PNG file in your BrawlBox directory's sub-directory, ScreenCaptures. #Open it up with GIMP 2.8 or higher. #And make a new image, 128-Wide, and 160-High. #Make sure it has transparency everywhere. (An alpha channel) #Now take your screencapture, and select just your model with the texture. #Copy+Paste it to the 128x160 image, and resize it to 128x160. Now export the new file to PNG anywhere, and name it "MenSelchrFaceB.XXX" #Then put it in common5.pac/sc_selcharacter.pac, and there ya go. Rules to posting it on Kitty-Corp Meowmix: #You have to have ingame previews of your texture. The pictures can be found in {SD:\private\wii\app\RSBE\al} as .BIN files. #To turn them into JPG files so you can upload them, you'll need Bin2Jpg. A program that is easy to use and transforms BIN files to JPG files. Download it here. #Extract the files in the ZIP into a new folder anywhere named "Bin2Jpg". #Drag all BIN files in {SD:\private\wii\app\RSBE\al} into the folder "Bin2Jpg". #Run bin2jpgall.bat, and you'll have all your pictures as actual pictures instead of BIN files. #Post them on any photo posting site, PhotoBucket, Imgur, etc. #Copy the links to those photos and use them as "Direct Links" on the +Submit page of kc-mm. #Finally, submit your entry to Brawl Vault. Now everyone can see it!